The present invention generally relates to portable security devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to portable personal-security devices having various components disposed within a unitary structure.
Personal security devices are useful for primary or supplemental protection of the occupants of hotels, nursing homes, college dormitories, campsites, private homes, mobile homes and the like. Such devices are particularly important in countries where smoke and fire-detection equipment is either not mandatory, or enforcement of the fire-protection laws is routinely neglected. Various personal-security devices are disclosed in the prior art having modular components and various components arranged in combination within a singular housing. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,402 to Francis, a personal-security device having modular components is disclosed which provides means for various assembly configurations and combinations. The device of the Francis disclosure includes smoke detector, motion detector, chemical spray, main alarm and mounting modules; the main alarm module may be separately carried on the person of the user or mounted in connection with the other modules to the mounting module for attachment to a door or wall. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,561 to Brown, a combination emergency light and smoke-alarm system is disclosed wherein a flashlight is removably mounted in a manner to permit automatic activation of the flashlight upon removal from its mounting bracket. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,658 to Jarosz et al., a portable protection device combines a high intensity lamp, smoke detector and power-failure alarm. Various other modular constructions and combinations are known in the prior art including U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,619 to Woolley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,941 to Nishimura et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,663 to Young. The above-cited prior art is not intended to be exhaustive but is, on the other hand, illustrative of the scope of the prior art.